la rumeur
by LYLAH1
Summary: Suite à une conversation entendue entre deux cours, la vie de Severus Snape ne sera plus jamais la même


Fou, surréaliste, impensable…

Trois adjectifs pour qualifier l'inqualifiable !

Sévérus Snape grimaça.

Pourquoi était-il passé dans ce fichu couloir ?!

Pourquoi avait-il entendu…ça ?!

Alors que cette « bombe » aurait dû le ravir,

Lui permettre d'enfin river son clou à St Potter,

Alors qu'il le tenait enfin à sa merci,

ce pouvoir entre ses mains lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge.

Il ne cessait de ressasser la nouvelle.

Potter amoureux !

Un scoop digne de Rita Skreeters.

Potter gay !

Un drame pour les femelles de 7 à 77 ans…

Harry Potter gay et amoureux…d'un des pires Serpentard, dixit un Griffondore.

Il avait cru à une blague au départ…

Ou un moyen pour faire encore parler de lui !!

Il était tellement stupéfait, qu'il n'avait ôté aucun point !

S'était juste retiré dans ses cachots pour oublier,

Pour reprendre le cours de cette journée si mal commencée…

Et voilà que trois jours plus tard,

A à la table des Griffondore, il avisa Potter le regard rêveur.

Les émeraudes brillant plus que d'habitude…

Alors qu'au loin deux Serpentards lui faisait un signe de la main !

Un blond et un brun.

Pourquoi la simple idée de Potter avec Malfoy, l'enrageait ?

Encore bien plus que de l'imaginer avec Zabini…

« Ils sont trop bien pour lui ! »

Tenta t-il de se convaincre…en vain.

O Merlin, bienheureux les ignorants !

Encore une semaine, à épier.

Encore des jours à remarquer des faits ou gestes,

Et combien de nuits à ressasser ?!?!

A tenter de s'analyser…

Pour finir par repousser… L'inacceptable.

Des mois passés à fouler aux pieds cette vérité.

A refuser la réalité !

Puis finalement l'abandon à l'acceptation.

Et avec l'acceptation la compréhension !

Jalousie…

Jalousie féroce, indomptable et irraisonnée.

Cœur rongé par un amour voué à être caché !

Sentiments enfouis et rêves brisés.

L'un un professeur… L'autre un élève.

Amoureux.

Aujourd'hui, la fin de l'année.

Enfin… Une certaine sérénité.

La longue remise des diplômes et des mains serrées.

Les effusions étouffantes et larmoyantes.

Un dernier repas et…il partira !

- Pourquoi tu ne t'amuses pas ?

- Tu connais mon goût pour ce genre de festivité !

- Merci…

- Pour quoi ?

- D'être mon parrain…

Oui, c'est ce que je suis !

Le parrain de celui que Potter aime peut être.

Le parrain d'un jeune homme bien.

Celui qui verra son neveu heureux avec l'homme qu'il aime…

- Alors professeur, heureux d'être débarrassé de nous ?

- Encore plus que vous ne pourriez l'envisager.

- Merci…

- Pour quoi ?

- De nous avoir sauvé la vie…

Oui c'est ce que j'ai fait !

Le professeur qui a enseigné.

Le Mangemort qui les a libérés.

Celui qui verra son élève heureux avec l'homme qu'il aime…

Maintenant que la fête bat son plein,

Pourquoi ne pas se retirer ?

Aller s'enivrer dans les sous-sols de l'école.

Peut être trouver l'oubli juste une nuit.

Peut être…

Qu'il fait bon dans les cachots.

L'air froid malgré la chaleur de l'été...

Le noir malgré les étoiles par milliers…

Le calme malgré…

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

- Par merlin, cessez !

- Professeur ?

- Potter ? Que diable faite vous ici ?

- Et vous ?

- J'habite ici…

Pourquoi est-il si beau ?

Pourquoi me regarde-il ainsi ?

Pourquoi souri-il ?

Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que je ne vais pas aimé la suite ?

Pourquoi est-il venu ?

- Que voulez vous… de moi ?

- Mais de quoi diable parlez vous Potter ?

- Vous avez passé six mois à m'observer, m'espionner…

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose ?

- A vous de me le dire…professeur.

Silence éprouvant des deux côtés.

- Vous savez…N'est-ce pas.

- Haussement de sourcil ironique : Vous n'êtes assurément pas discret.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Vous auriez pu l'ébruiter ?

- J'y ai pensé !

- Pourquoi ce silence alors ?

Que dire ? Mentir… a quoi bon ?!

- Parce que mon neveu à droit au bonheur… même avec vous.

- Harry le regarde, incrédule : Je n'aime pas Draco !

- Soulagement visible chez l'homme : Et bien… Vous et Zabini ; qui l'eu crut ?

- Il n'y a que vous !! Soupira le brun franchement déconcerté.

- J'ai entendu… Un des pires Serpentard ! De la bouche même de Weasley !

Il semble réfléchir ; ce qui n'est jamais bon signe !

- En fait, il aurait dû dire le pire…Un sourire malicieux au lèvres, Harry le regarde.

- Le pire ?!

- Le plus terrible…

- Qui peut rivaliser avec Dracon Malfo ? Intense réflexion professorale.

- Pourquoi pas…leur Directeur de Maison ?

Fou, surréaliste, impensable…

Trois adjectifs pour qualifier l'inqualifiable !

Sévérus Snape grimaça.

Qu'avait-il encore inventé pour le torturer ?

Il ne survivrait pas à cette mauvaise plaisanterie…

- Leur Directeur de maison, vraiment ?! Soupira l'homme.

- Le pire des Serpentard…assurément ! Pouffa le brun, une étincelle dans les yeux.

- Qui pourrait vous croire ? Troublé par le désir présent dans les absinthes.

- Tous le monde sauf vous apparemment…

- Vous savez ce que l'on dit des paroles ?

Son sourire digne d'un Serpentard dans ses grands jours, attise mon désir.

- On dit que les paroles s'envolent…

- Je ne suis pas homme à me contenter de si peu !

- Je n'en espérais pas moins…

- Et qu'espériez vous Potter ?! Questionnais-je mal à l'aise.

- Vous…

Son souffle sur ma joue…

Ses lèvres sur les miennes…

Son cœur battant contre mon coeur…

Son désir au moins égal au mien…

Nos vêtements qui s'envolent…

Notre souffle qui se meurt au bord de nos lèvres sèches…

Nos yeux qui admirent…

Notre peau qui se s'effleure…

Nos mains qui s'enhardissent…

Nos murmurent qui se font échos…

Sa voix qui m'invite…

Ses yeux qui supplient…

Ses mains qui m'agrippe…

Son corps qui réclame…

Son cœur qui s'emballe…

Ma voix qui murmure…

Mes yeux qui promettent…

Mes mains qui retiennent…

Mon corps qui offre…

Mon cœur qui s'emballe…

Son inexpérience qui me ravi.

Mon désir entre ses mains.

Ses lèvres qui me gouttent.

Ma vue qui s'obscurcie.

Mon plaisir qu'il me ravi…

Mon expérience qui le rend fou.

Son désir que je caresse.

Ma bouche qui l'encercle.

Son corps qu'il m'offre.

Mon cœur qu'il m'a volé.

Deux corps qui se cherchent…

Deux corps qui s'attisent…

Deux corps qui s'apprivoisent…

Deux corps qui se chevauchent…

Deux corps qui s'unissent…

Son innocence…que je lui prends.

La douleur…que je lui procure.

La douceur… que je lui offre.

Les va et viens…qui nous enflamme.

La jouissance…Qui nous consume.

Plus rien ne compte…

A part lui sous moi !

Plus rien n'a d'importance…

Sauf son abandon entre mes bras !

Et le temps s'arrête…

- Je t'aime…


End file.
